En aquel autobús
by Magua
Summary: ... allí mismo lo conoció. Allí le habló por primera vez, le miró, contempló su bonita sonrisa y su rostro de niño pequeño... Allí fue donde su mundo arrancó de nuevo, donde su vida empezó a reconstruirse. Allí... allí fue donde se enamoró con todo su corazón. AU. Rintori. One-shot.


Bueeeeno, este one-shot es el resultado de mi derrota en un reto que nos propusimos mi amiga Shimmy Tsu y yo, en el cual la perdedora debía dar algo a la otra (a lo que Shimmy eligió un fic de temática libre). Para saciar un poco de su obsesión por esta pareja decidí regalarle esta historia, porque sé que le gusta y no hay nada mejor que leerla (?) contenta xP

Así pues, un Rintori dedicado a ella. Me costó lo suyo acabarlo, porque no es mi pareja preferida ni de lejos (le doy al Sourin xD), pero aun así el resultado fue bastante decente.

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como ella lo disfrutó en su momento (o eso creo xD)

**En aquel autobús…**

Con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y el ánimo bien ahogado al fondo de la garganta, Rin Matsuoka recorrió las calles desiertas contemplando el traslúcido vaho escapar de sus labios y perderse en el aire que lo envolvía. Las botas nuevas de piel crujían a cada paso que daba, las mejillas frías y las orejas insensibles. El sordo silencio de una tarde que acaba demasiado pronto y el distante susurro de las luces navideñas de fondo…

La navidad había llegado a su ciudad tan rápida e inesperadamente una mañana cualquiera de diciembre que lo había pillado con la ropa de abrigo bien guardada al fondo del armario. Había tenido que armarse con el chaquetón más espeso que tenía a mano, de un suave color marrón, un jersey fino de cuello vuelto que le oprimía la garganta y sus vaqueros oscuros preferidos. Incluso se había visto obligado a comprar un gorro de lana gris en el que hundir su congelada cabeza al poco de salir de casa. Al menos se podía decir que ya no temblaba tanto como antes.

Persiguió con sus ojos rojizos las siluetas de dos niños que pasaron corriendo a su lado sumidos en su juego y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos que tanto le tiraban. Como desearía estar en el lugar de alguno de ellos, tan despreocupado y feliz. Aunque él ya había tenido su momento, años atrás. No debía ser tan egoísta.

Torció la esquina siempre al lado de la carretera por la que de cuando en cuando pasaban rugiendo las bestias metálicas hasta llegar a su parada de autobús, casi sepultada por una considerable capa de nieve.

Allí otra mujer esperaba, mucho mejor preparada que él para el frío, con una bufanda de alegres colores verdes y azules entre los que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro.

Rin no le prestó más atención de la necesaria y devolvió la vista al frente, sin ver nada en concreto. El autobús no debía tardar mucho en llegar, si es que la nieve no lo retrasaba.

Respiró bien hondo a pesar de la queja de su garganta maltratada. Tokio parecía distinto cuando nevaba, como si el helado abrazo de los copos de nieve ralentizase el frenético ritmo de la ciudad muy poco a poco, durmiéndola como un gato demasiado nervioso que sucumbe a unas caricias bien regaladas.

Él mismo se sorprendió de su melancolía aquella mañana. Una parte suya echaba de menos el abochornante calor veraniego o las frescas temperaturas de otoño, que no llegaban a parecerse ni de lejos a las que ahora estaba sufriendo. Había estaciones mucho mejores que el invierno, pero él estaba obligado a vivirlo, y eso le ponía de malas pulgas.

La mujer que estaba a su lado se removió un poco, tratando de recuperar algo del calor que su estatismo le estaba robando. Solo el autobús y su atmósfera empapada de calor humano los salvaría de una dulce muerte por congelación.

Pocos minutos después el bramido de un motor demasiado ruidoso y torpe se escuchó a lo lejos, y los contornos del enorme transporte rojo se dibujaron en la lejanía. Aun así le tomó otro rato que para Rin fue eterno el llegar a la parada.

Un hombre de cansados ojos castaños abrió la puerta y les cobró la entrada sin abrir la boca ni para dar los buenos días.

El bus iba medio vacío, una escena bastante inesperada en una ciudad tan bulliciosa como Tokio, pero el pelirrojo no perdió tiempo en contemplaciones y se hizo con un asiento que daba al pasillo, sintiendo sus músculos agarrotados revivir en el ambiente sobrecargado de respiraciones que lo envolvía.

A su lado estaba sentado un chiquillo que revolvía inquieto el contenido de su mochila. Su cabello grisáceo era del color de la plata y se sacudía al ritmo de los movimientos de cabeza incesantes de su dueño.

Un rápido vistazo a los libros que bailaban en su mochila le bastó para descubrir que era un estudiante de psicología de su misma universidad. Él daba ciencias del deporte, así que no era raro que jamás se hubiesen cruzado.

Sintió algo de curiosidad pero no dijo nada. Le dejó hacer sin abrir la boca.

El trayecto era largo, y más si se tomaba como referencia el ritmo del autobús. Media hora como mínimo, y con nieve o lluvia torrencial podía incluso llegar a duplicarse, así que muy en su interior agradeció haber encontrado un asiento en el que poder descansar. Era un lujo que normalmente la atestada ciudad no concedía a muchos de sus habitantes.

Clavó la mirada en el pequeño charco que se estaba formando bajo la suela de sus botas, fruto de la nieve que se derretía con la calefacción del bus, sin dejar tampoco de ver a su nervioso compañero.

El murmullo de la gente, la respiración profunda de la mujer que lo había acompañado en la estación y que ahora dormitaba en el asiento de al lado, el ligero roce de las hojas de los libros de su compañero al agitarse y el suave temblor de la enorme mole de metal que lo contenía era en cierta forma una sinfonía que no le hubiera importado repetir una y otra vez cada una de las mañanas que le quedaban por delante. Cerró los ojos e inspiró aquel olor tan poco familiar a ropa de abrigo recién sacada del armario, al antipolillas de los que, como él, hoy desenterraban aquellas prendas que días atrás ni siquiera tenían en cuenta. Su mañana por fin comenzaba a enmendarse cuando de pronto una de las voces falló. ¿Dónde estaba el rasgar de sus hojas?

Entreabrió un pesado párpado y echó un vistazo de reojo a su izquierda para encontrarse a su compañero sentado en su sitio con la vista puesta en la cambiante carretera. Parecía haber encontrado aquello que buscaba con tantas ganas. Se alegraba por él, pero no pudo evitar pensar que le había arruinado el concierto.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Ambos dirigieron la mirada al mismo punto. Él curioso, y Rin con un regusto amargo en el paladar. Lo desbloqueó con un movimiento algo reticente.

"Te echo de menos, ¿dónde estás?", decía el texto. Lo bloqueó y lo devolvió a donde había salido a la velocidad de la luz. Su ánimo y su espalda se hundieron un poco más en el acolchado asiento.

Rin Matsuoka era un humano que había cometido demasiados errores. No solo tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra, sino que además daba un traspié e iba a caer a un pozo seco de veinte metros. Pero tampoco tenía toda la culpa. _Solo sexo, ¿eh?_, recordaba haberle dicho en más de una ocasión, y él siempre respondía afirmando antes de besarlo con deseo.

¿Cómo iba a pensar él que su "solo sexo" se había transformado en mucho más? ¿Cómo romper con algo que todavía no había ni empezado?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos. La vida era como el clima. Tan cambiante e inesperada. Y todos los planes que él hacía en su cabeza acababan igual que la mayoría de las previsiones climáticas: fallando. Él se había vaticinado un futuro plagado de días soleados pero la realidad había preferido enfriarle un poco su alocada cabeza. Borrascas cargaditas para el optimista chico de la melena roja, señores.

En cierto modo también era algo que agradecer. Aquella relación habría acabado siendo perjudicial para ambos. Un amor no correspondido y una vida cimentada en mentiras, ¿para qué quería eso?

-O-oye, ¿e-estás bien? –murmuró con un hilo de voz alguien a su lado.

Al principio ni siquiera pensó que le estuviesen hablando a él, pero cuando notó el levísimo toque de unos dedos inseguros en su mano torció el cuello hacia su emisor.

Fue a dar con algo que no esperaba. Unos enormes y redondos ojos que lo contemplaban con la preocupación de quien se encuentra con un tipo al borde del suicidio. Se habría tenido que buscar una nueva palabra para describir aquellos ojos. Y esa forma de mirar.

Un color azul frío, glacial, digno de una princesa de hielo, pero barnizados de una espesa capa de sentimientos que se reflejaban en ellos como un hombre en un espejo. Rin se sintió cohibido ante aquellos ojos. Le recordaban a los de él, que tantas veces había visto, y a la vez le resultaban opuestos. Demasiado cálidos y sinceros.

La posible contestación se atragantó en su garganta y hasta que el otro no repitió la pregunta Rin no atinó a responder.

-Esto… sí, disculpa si te he preocupado –una bonita sonrisa adornó su rostro de niño pequeño, los labios rojizos y los dientes blancos como la nieve; podría haber sido sin problema el protagonista de un anuncio de chicles.

Sus mejillas eran redondeadas y se tiñeron de un ligero carmesí al contestar:

-Oh, está bien, es solo que me parecía que estabas mostrando los rasgos de alguien… eeeeh… ¡espera un segundo! –su voz de pronto se puso nerviosa y se lanzó una vez más sobre la mochila. Sacó un archivador muy maltratado por el uso rebosante de hojas y con mano experta lo abrió. Estuvo pasando folios por unos muy buenos treinta segundos, sometido a la mirada atenta del pelirrojo, hasta dar con el folio que buscaba y tendérselo, la tímida sonrisa de vuelta en sus labios.

Rin lo cogió sin saber del todo qué estaba pasando y bajó la mirada para leerlo. Se encontró con una ortografía pequeña y apretada, que tan pronto subía hasta dar con la línea superior como bajaba y le ocupaba el doble de espacio, desordenada como su dueño, pero clara y legible a fin de cuentas. Bastante grande y en negritas se podía leer "El estrés y la ansiedad", y luego una retahíla de texto que comenzaba con "El estrés es una reacción física y emocional que…".

Le devolvió la hoja con una pequeña risita sin leer más allá.

-No estoy estresado… aún –a pesar de sus palabras, no parecía del todo convencido-. Vosotros los psicólogos, siempre inventando cosas.

Ante aquello el chico de cabellos plateados hizo un mohín infantil y le arrebató sus apuntes de las manos para devolverlos al archivador y meterlos de vuelta en la mochila. Su comportamiento hizo reír a Rin. Era un muchachito adorable.

No supo qué más agregar, así que devolvió la vista al frente y se mordió el labio mientras en su cabeza se repetía su mantra personal: sonríe y no frunzas el ceño, que te pareces al abuelo. Esas eran las palabras que siempre le decía su madre cuando él se enfadaba de pequeño y desde entonces siempre las había utilizado para volver a sonreír. Su rostro era demasiado expresivo, hasta un libro abierto podía ocultar más secretos que él, y siempre acababa mostrando a los demás más de lo que quería que supieran.

Regresó su atención a su compañero porque podía notar sus ojos clavados en él. No se equivocaba. Aquella mirada atenta e inteligente estaba prendida como un imperdible en su silueta. Se sentía observado, incómodo, desnudado por unos ojos demasiado jóvenes y a la vez astutos como aquellos.

-¿Estás muy aburrido, verdad? –no pudo evitar ponerse un poco a la defensiva, porque esa mirada lo perforaba, lo desmantelaba capa por capa como si fuera una muñequita rusa.

En lugar de contestar, le regaló una pregunta:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Y entonces el autobús se detuvo en su parada. Los viajeros se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a desmontar bajo la atenta mirada de un impaciente conductor con el pie siempre presto encima del acelerador.

Rin se incorporó, la garganta echa un nudo y los pensamientos congelados en sus ojos de hielo.

Bajó del autobús con la mirada aún puesta en su compañero. Él seguía sentado. Su parada era la siguiente. Abrió la boca, tomó aire, por fin sintiéndose listo para responder, pero justo cuando la primera letra de su nombre escapó de sus labios, las puertas metálicas se cerraron con un pesado quejido y el bus se puso en marcha de nuevo, dejándole con su apellido bailando en la lengua y muchas preguntas en la cabeza.

Se tragó sus pensamientos mezclados con su saliva y dio la espalda a la parada vacía, con un cosquilleo en el estómago que le decía que aquel iba a ser un buen día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 3 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese no fue el primer día en que coincidieron en el autobús. De hecho, al siguiente el chico de los cabellos de plata estaba de pie allí mismo, porque todos los asientos habían sido ocupados, y él se quedó a su lado durante todo el trayecto. En la media hora de viaje logró articular su nombre y un par más de frases coherentes antes de tener que volver a bajar. Él, por su parte, se llamaba Aiichiro Nitori, aunque había insistido en que le llamase Nitori porque era más corto y animado. El pelirrojo había memorizado su nombre casi al instante, como si hubiera vivido veinte años de su vida solo para llegar a ese autobús y conocerlo.

Esa mañana Rin corría más rápido que los copos de nieve y que el propio autobús, o eso esperaba. Iba justo de tiempo, y todo porque había decidido apagar el teléfono para ignorar de forma definitiva los mensajes de aquel a quien había decidido olvidar. Volaba por las aceras como un hombre enamorado que va a encontrarse con su amada.

Corrió calle abajo con sus botas nuevas de piel. Sabía que con la nieve no tardarían en romperse y que eran de la temporada pasada y que iban a juego con las ropas de otoño y todo lo demás, pero le importaba bien poco. Le gustaban demasiado para encerrarlas en el armario hasta el año siguiente y la vida era demasiado corta como para pasarla rezando para que lo fuera aún más por poder ponerse un simple par de botas.

La bufanda atrapaba el aliento que escapaba de su boca entreabierta y le calentaba el rostro congelado, los pantalones de pana negros se fundían con su piel y estaban un poco más ceñidos de lo que recordaba. Lo que le faltaba era haber engordado unos kilos…

El reloj marcaba las ocho y veintitrés cuando por fin abandonó su ritmo acelerado y se coló en su cafetería favorita. De pequeño se había criado comiendo los merengues caseros que allí preparaban y ahora se sacaba la carrera bebiendo a palo seco sus cafés.

Pidió un café con leche para él y un capuchino para su acompañante, metió un par de sobres de azúcar en el bolsillo de su chaquetón y echó a andar a paso rápido hacia la parada, siempre pendiente de que no se le cayese la ardiente bebida encima. Gracias a los guantes no se quemaba la piel, aunque por culpa de estos el vaso se le resbalaba de entre los dedos.

El autobús y él llegaron al mismo tiempo. Saludó a la mujer que estaba en la parada desde aquel primer día y recibió con alegría la bofetada de aire caliente del bus. El conductor le cobró la entrada como siempre hacía, saludándolo con un gruñido antes de clavar sus malhumorados ojos castaños en la carretera y arrancar de un violento pisotón al acelerador.

Nitori lo saludó con una sonrisa despistada antes de devolver la vista a unos apuntes que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Era un buen fajo de hojas y las devoraba con los ojos, por lo que Rin supuso que tenía un examen complicado. Le ofreció el café con un aviso para que no se quemase y este se lo agradeció de todo corazón.

El resto del camino lo hicieron sin hablar, la nieve cayendo como acostumbraba y la gente a su alrededor conversando mientras su compañero leía.

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban próximas, a solo un par de días, y aún no sabía qué iba a hacer en toda esa temporada de vacío mental. Ese año tal vez compraría un árbol con su estrellita y todo… ojalá tuviera con quien compartirlo.

-¿De qué es el examen?

No se pudo contener. Los labios se le movieron solos. El silencio que tanto le gustaba el día en que se conocieron ahora le resultaba ensordecedor. Ya tenía bastante ausencia de palabras en su apartamento. Estaba empezando a conversar con la lavadora o la televisión, como las abuelas locas.

Nitori le dirigió una mirada perdida durante unos instantes, hasta que su embotado cerebro comprendió lo que le decía y esbozó una queda sonrisa.

-Bah, nada del otro mundo. Sociología.

-Oh, vaya.

Perfecto, y ahora se había quedado sin saber qué más añadir. Solo quería entablar una conversación cualquiera y no había pensado en cómo continuarla. Se mordió el labio, nervioso.

Pero de alguna forma Nitori pareció entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Recogió sus apuntes y los devolvió al archivador con una enorme sonrisa. Agarró el café y le dio un buen trago. Su delgado cuerpo se encogió y frunció los labios con desagrado.

-¡Puaj!… amargo –le dedicó una mirada de infantil reproche a su compañero, que se echó a reír.

Rin le tendió los sobres de azúcar que había cogido. Nitori vertió tres en su bebida humeante sin dilación, bajo la curiosa mirada del pelirrojo.

-Me gustan las cosas dulces –aclaró con un tono satisfecho. Esta vez fue un sorbito tímido el que dio. Asintió-. Ahora sí, menudo cambio –y sin más comenzó a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se le venía a la cabeza alegremente.

Los labios de Rin se torcieron en una sonrisa. Se echó hacia atrás para que su espalda descansase en el respaldo, con el vaso de plástico calentándole las manos y la voz del incansable Nitori endulzándole la mañana.

Rin podía ser un egoísta, pero en el fondo su compañero también agradecía que hubiese interrumpido su estudio porque él también odiaba el silencio reinante en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 3 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin arrastraba los pies de vuelta a la parada de autobús.

Día siete de enero. La navidad había acabado. Su año nuevo había sido triste, silencioso, echando de menos en cierta forma la incesante vibración de su móvil al recibir un mensaje, que le hacía pensar que alguien se acordaba de él. Ya ni su antiguo amante, si es que los integrantes de un trato de "sexo sin compromiso" podían ser llamados así, parecía echarlo en falta. Menudo amor más breve el suyo…

Aquel día no tenía ánimos para café, así que pasó la tienda de largo y llegó hasta la parada con la vista gacha. La mujer que siempre parecía estar allí apostada sostenía una fina revista semanal de un periódico y devoraba su contenido con avidez de conocimiento.

-Hey… -murmuró al llegar, los labios ocultos tras la bufanda.

Ella apartó la vista unos instantes de su fuente de sabiduría y le dedicó un "Feliz año nuevo", antes de seguir con lo suyo. Rin suspiró, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mientras respondía de igual forma a su compañera, a pesar de no compartir su aparente alegría.

Su año nuevo habría sido bueno si no hubiera tenido que comerse doce uvas mal peladas frente a un televisor de los ochenta que perdía la conexión cada pocos minutos. Habría pasado la noche mucho mejor en los brazos de su amante, haciendo el amor con él hasta caer rendido, hasta que el cansancio acabase con él y en su sueño inducido no pudiese pensar más en su soledad. Tal vez había tomado una mala decisión diciéndole la verdad. Si la vida es un teatro, él podría haber actuado un poco mejor en su papel de falso enamorado.

A lo lejos, el estrepitoso rugido del autobús se iba aproximando.

El estómago de Rin se encogió y su garganta se hizo un nudo. Sus pensamientos volaron nerviosos a la persona que probablemente le esperaba allí dentro, como si nada. Como si no llevasen dos semanas sin verse, como si Rin no hubiera pensado en él todos y cada uno de los días aunque no supiera por qué, como si…

-Buenos días –gruñó el conductor, quien nunca saludaba a nadie, quien fruncía el ceño si en vez de darle el dinero justo alguien se pasaba un par de yenes y tenía que ponerse a buscar el cambio. El mismo hombre malhumorado que ahora le dedicaba una mueca que se asemejaba de forma remota y arcaica a una sonrisa de quien está desacostumbrado a regalarlas.

La mujer que también se montaba los miró algo extrañada. Rin ignoró su incredulidad. No estaba sorprendido del trato familiar, pues en dos semanas y media da tiempo a conocer muchas cosas de alguien.

Rin Matsuoka, la oveja que se tiñó de negro y se marchó de casa al poco de cumplir los dieciocho para estudiar una carrera en la que nadie le apoyaba, llevaba exactamente diecinueve días haciendo el recorrido completo de aquel autobús todas las mañanas. El primer día se excusó a sí mismo diciéndose que el horario de la universidad que ahora tenía tan dentro de sus venas lo despertaría tan temprano al principio. Luego, cuando tras una semana las cosas se mantenían igual, su nuevo argumento fue que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Después, cuando por fin se dio cuenta (o quiso admitir, más bien) que aquellas eran horas desaprovechadas en un autobús vacío con un conductor viudo y desmemoriado, descubrió que la culpa de todo era de Nitori. La conversación que tuvieron la mañana de exámenes aquel día antes de navidad fue la última, ya que no volvió a subir al autobús al día siguiente, ni al otro, ni a ninguno más desde aquella vez.

Había desaparecido sin avisarle, sin despedirse, igual que la esposa del conductor había fallecido de un día para otro, cogiendo por sorpresa a todos los que la conocían.

No estaba preparado para volverlo a ver, porque en todo aquel tiempo no había pensado en qué decirle. Quería reprocharle el haberse marchado de improvisto, pero siempre recordaba que él no era quien para decirle nada. Él, Rin Matsuoka, era un simple conocido. El hombre con el que charlaba en el autobús, nada más.

Así que cuando lo vio allí sentado, justo en el asiento en que se habían visto por primera vez, sintió que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies. En esta ocasión no había sitio para él, por lo que se limitó a permanecer de pie a su lado.

Nitori lo vio y lo mantuvo bajo su perceptiva atención de psicólogo en ciernes conforme se acercaba, pero una vez se encontró a su lado no pronunció palabra. Un silencio incómodo los envolvía, a pesar de la atmósfera desinteresada que se propagaba por el bus. Cada uno a lo suyo salvo aquellos dos, que se retorcían en el árido ambiente que habían creado.

El pelirrojo pensaba que hacerse ilusiones con él había sido su peor error. Tenerlo en su mente todas las mañanas, esperarlo en el autobús con la esperanza de que acudiera e incluso albergar esperanzas de un cálido reencuentro, todo había sido un gigantesco error, un doloroso desliz.

O eso creyó hasta que su compañero levantó de pronto la mirada para observarlo directamente, sin tapujos. Rin sintió como todos sus pensamientos se ahogaban en aquellos ojos azules, como se sentía tan pequeño e indefenso ante ellos. Era como un marinero a la deriva, y estaba aún más perdido si cabe.

De su mochila, Nitori sacó una alargada y fina bolsa de papel. Se la tendió acompañando el gesto con una disculpa precipitada.

-T-toma… yo… fue por sorpresa, mis padres lo planearon todo como regalo de navidad y no tuve tiempo para venir y avisarte. Yo… yo… lo siento –cerró sus hermosos ojos y casi pareció querer fundirse en su asiento de lo muy encogido que estaba.

Rin, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, hundió la mano en la bolsita y fue a dar con una diminuta figura de un Micky Mouse alzando una antorcha, en imitación de la famosa estatua de la libertad estadounidense. En la base del muñeco había un redondeado botón que encendía la llama inmóvil cuando era presionado.

Apartó la mirada del juguete y la devolvió a Nitori, quien lo contemplaba expectante. Poco a poco las piezas encajaron en su cabeza.

Estuvo en Estados Unidos durante toda la navidad, por eso no habían vuelto a verse, y no había podido avisarlo porque había sido una sorpresa de sus padres…

Trató… trató con todas sus fuerzas de disimular la estúpida sonrisa que pugnaba por adueñarse de su rostro. Había pensado en él, si no nunca le habría regalado el muñeco que en esos momentos sostenía.

-¿Me perdonas?

Rin parpadeó ante la súplica casi palpable que se traslucía en su pregunta. Asintió. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Nitori suspiró aliviado y le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Los pasajeros del autobús los observaban con interés, aunque ellos no se daban cuenta. Y es que parecían una pareja de novios que llevaban poco tiempo juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 3 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses más tarde llegó la primavera. Para Rin, esta significaba el fin de la ropa de abrigo y la desaparición de la nieve que cubría la ciudad. Siempre había sido su estación preferida.

Caminó hacia la parada de autobús con paso alegre, como si estuviera volando. Desde que había conocido a Nitori su vida había entrado en una espiral cambiante de emociones. Tan pronto estaba muy arriba, acariciando las nubes, como yacía de rodillas, embargado por el dolor. Desde que había regresado de Estados Unidos habían tenido tiempo para recuperar el roce que se había perdido e incluso para estrechar la relación que los unía. Todavía no se habían intercambiado los números de teléfono, ni habían quedado fuera del autobús, pero sí que conocían muchas de las circunstancias personales del otro.

Rin decidió un buen día que la vida era demasiado corta y hermosa para pasarla sin compañía, y comenzó a cambiar su triste existencia, animado por las palabras alentadoras de su psicólogo personal. Retomó el contacto perdido con su antiguo amante, respondió a todos sus mensajes siempre con una disculpa y una invitación para un café en el que poder recordar viejos tiempos.

Matsuoka estaba seguro de que no volvería a pasar las navidades solo.

Nitori volvió a marcharse a América para mejorar su inglés en abril. Fueron las dos semanas más largas de su vida desde aquel crudo mes de diciembre. Se pasó los días quedando con el hombre que tiempo atrás lo había querido y juntos descubrieron una amistad que no creían posible. Sin momentos incómodos, sin sucios tratos que no podían ser cumplidos. Los mensajes de texto volvieron a su teléfono y en más de una ocasión le alegraron las noches solitarias.

Pero Rin estaba seguro de que la primavera no regresó hasta que Nitori no volvió a estar sentado en el sitio que le correspondía en el autobús que compartían. Ya hacía meses que todo su interior se estremecía con solo pensar en él. Conocía el nombre del sentimiento que le embargaba a pesar de que no se decidía a expresarlo en palabras audibles. En su cabeza seguiría soñando mientras por fuera mantenía su fachada a la perfección.

_Nitori, ¿cómo decirte que te quiero?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 3 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se ajustó la corbata con mano temblorosa y echó a andar inseguro hacia la puerta.

El corazón en un puño, la lengua anudada, la garganta seca, el estómago revuelto, la cabeza perdida, la mirada vidriada y su ser inquieto. Si eso era estar enamorado, se podía decir que le habían cargado el peor de los muertos. Rin quería amar y ser amado, no sentirse al borde de un abismo cada vez que aparecía frente a él el constante objeto de sus pensamientos.

Ojalá fuera más sencillo decir "te quiero"…

Aquella iba a ser su última oportunidad, pues también era el último día de clases. No podía esperar pues en tres meses muchas cosas distintas podían pasar. Fuera llovía a cántaros, así que cogió su viejo paraguas negro antes de salir.

La mujer de la parada lo saludó alegre. Según parecía, llevaba semanas ansiando la temporada de lluvias que daba paso al caluroso verano.

Rin no podía alegrarse más por ella. Le hubiera encantado que lo único que tuviera que esperar de aquel día fuesen muchas y largas horas de lluvia, en lugar de una confesión amorosa de la que probablemente saldría muy mal parado.

El autobús llegó puntual como siempre y el conductor lo saludó con el ceño fruncido. Compartieron una mirada muy significativa. Sus ojos oscuros parecían decirle "Hoy es el día, chico" y aquello lo inquietó aún más. Sus ganas de vivir se arrastraban por el suelo y sentía que casi podía pisarlas con sus botas de cuero.

Cuando Nitori levantó la mirada de la calle empapada, su alma se liberó de algunos de sus pesares. Aquella mañana ninguno parecía capaz de enunciar dos frases seguidas con sentido. Su compañero se mostraba inquieto y las palabras que escapaban de sus labios se sacudían, se entremezclaban y se perdían en el lejano sonido de la lluvia.

Nunca un trayecto se le había hecho más corto. Descendió del autobús, sin haber encontrado todavía las palabras que tanto deseaba hallar, pero cuando finalmente puso los pies en el suelo supo que había llegado el momento. Dejó que las gotas de lluvia empapasen su uniforme, porque sabía que si el agua fría no templaba su agitado interior nada lo haría. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Nitori clavada en él.

Su pequeño y aniñado rostro estaba teñido de un sentimiento rayano a la desesperación. Sus deditos se cerraban inquietos y crispados sobre el reposabrazos. Él también tenía algo que decirle.

Rin abrió la boca justo cuando las puertas del autobús comenzaban a cerrarse. Le invadió el terror más primitivo, la sensación de que aquella era la última oportunidad. La realidad lo atravesó como una dolorosa y lacerante puñalada.

Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Ai, te quiero! –le gritó a las puertas medio cerradas del monstruo metálico, le aulló al mundo aquel nuevo sentimiento que tanta felicidad le traería si fuese correspondido y, por último, le confesó al muchacho que lo hacía sentirse tan insignificante y tan único a la vez. Pero supo que lo había hecho demasiado tarde. Si hubiese aclarado su mente unos segundos antes tal vez ahora no estaría solo en la parada.

Cerró los ojos. Dejó que la lluvia empapase hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo y que su sonido le transmitiese aquel deje de nostalgia y melancolía que siempre acompaña el caer de las gotas…

Un grito de felicidad lo sacó del trance como una bofetada del más plácido de los sueños. Nitori corrió hacia él la distancia que lo separaba y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus delicados brazos.

Olía a vainilla. Nunca antes había estado lo suficiente cerca para notarlo. Su corta cabellera le hacía cosquillas y las tremendas carcajadas que soltaba sacudían todo su interior.

-¡Yo también te quiero, Rin!

Y con esas palabras, la mañana del pelirrojo fue de pronto la más luminosa de todas, la más alegre y la que más merecía ser recordada. Respondió al abrazo tembloroso de pies a cabeza, mientras sus labios buscaban en los ajenos un tierno primer beso de amor.

A unos metros, en el autobús, parte de los pasajeros los contemplaban con una sonrisa en los labios. Muchos llevaban meses apostando por el final que tendrían aquella peculiar pareja.

El conductor esbozó una sonrisa ruda y primeriza. Hundió el embrague de un pisotón y puso en marcha su autobús con una sensación de felicidad revoloteando en su estómago.

**Fin.**

Listo, hasta aquí llegamos xD

Espero que les haya gustado, intenté plasmar la personalidad de cada uno, aunque creo que acabé yéndome por las ramas xD

La idea de un romance en un autobús o, más bien, en un lugar concreto, viene de la película de anime llamada "El jardín de las palabras", en el que los protagonistas se conocen en un parque y se ven todos los días de lluvia. Me encanta *.*

Dicho esto, creo que no queda nada más por añadir xP Bueno, sí, la imagen de la portada no me pertenece, es de una página conocida como Pinterest, en la que puse las etiquetas de "Tokyo, rain, blossom" y me salió xD

Dicho esto, cuídense y feliz año nuevo :D

Atte, Magua.


End file.
